themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanako Yasaka
"Who is it that calls for me?" General Information Kanako Yasaka is the main antagonist of Mountain of Faith. She's the current goddess of the Moriya Shrine after defeating its previous resident goddess Suwako Moriya in the Great Suwa War. She desires to collect large amounts of faith, but since the humans of the Outside World no longer place much importance on gods, she has transported the shrine to Gensokyo. She currently lives on top of the Youkai Mountain, where she has an uneasy relationship with the leaders of the tengu. As the deity of the Moriya Shrine, Kanako herself is considered a god, but she also possesses a human form. She is considered to be a divine spirit in this respect. Though she is currently considered a goddess of wind and rain, she currently has plans under way to transition into a goddess of technological innovation, as divine spirits can apparently change their own natures by using myths. Personality Kanako is an ambitious woman who treats religion like a business, using whatever means bring her the most "profit" - that profit being instead faith. She has a natural presence that can seem intimidating or suspicious at times, but also reliable. Unusually for a god she has little respect for tradition - she demands little formality in her worship, and encourages scientific progress. It is somewhat strange for a deity to be knowledgeable and interested about science. She has no hostility towards humans, though as is the case with all deities, she may curse them if they are disrespectful. She also seems to be rather short-tempered, but she is vulnerable to gifts. Abilities She is at least called "wind god", so it may be a power to manipulate wind, rain, and weather. For Kanako to be a god of agriculture, to manipulate the wind and rain and make the soil plentiful would definitely be the quickest and easiest way to quickly and easily gather faith. In Symposium of Post-mysticism, it's stated that this ability of hers is still very much a mystery. Concerning what kind of power this is, since there is nothing that seems like a portrayal of this, it is not definite, but it is probably a power unimaginable to humans. She has been seen altering the terrain with Suwako's help, opening holes to the underground, and even creating large structures. She helped build the Myouren Temple, as well. Story Kanako took over the kingdom ruled by the native goddess Suwako Moriya by holding out a thin vine that immediately rusted all of Suwako's iron weaponry. However, the inhabitants of Suwako's kingdom found it difficult to accept their new deity. In order to consolidate her newfound realm, she borrowed Suwako's powers. In reality, Suwako still ruled, while Kanako was their deity in name only. However, as time went on humans eventually began to disbelieve in the concept of eternity, which Kanako in part represented. They grew stronger and invented ways of getting around the agricultural problems posed by harsh rain and wind. As their belief in science and information grew, their faith in gods like Kanako waned, and thus did her power. In order to solve this problem, Kanako decided that the most appropriate course of action would be to abandon the human world and gather faith in Gensokyo. It ended up working out quite well, and she started to be worshipped as the deity of the Youkai Mountain. She then realized that, after observing the Hakurei Shrine which, though low on faith, was frequently visited by youkai was the main reason she had been accepted so quickly. Kanako, however, did not forsee the power of those who lived on the mountain, such as the kappa and tengu, growing greater through their worship of her. Worried about the power balance in Gensokyo, she resolved to rein in more believers from elsewhere, and thus decided to utilize the Hakurei Shrine for her own ends. In the main events of Mountain of Faith, Kanako plots to take over the Hakurei Shrine and use it to collect more faith, to gain more power. Kanako offers to take Reimu and her shrine under her wing so that both would increase in followers and faith. Reimu refuses, on the grounds that she does not want Kanako interfering. Kanako then decides that Reimu is going to accept her help by force and a battle ensues. After she is defeated, she, Sanae, and a few other youkai visit the Hakurei Shrine, where Reimu vouches for them, telling Aya that they're not bad gods. Kanako gets called out by Marisa for causing strife among the residents of the mountain and the Hakurei Shrine. Kanako scoffs and tells Marisa that she has no need for people who will not give her faith. After Marisa defeats her, the magician creates a little shrine out in the middle of nowhere and, in passing, notes that she should put Kanako in it. It immediately becomes a branch shrine for Kanako, though when she appears, she isn't too happy about it. Before the events of Subterranean Animism, it is hinted that she was the one who granted Utsuho Reiuji her powers and inadvertently caused the events of the game. Kanako is indirectly involved in the incident for Undefined Fantastic Object, where because she gave Utsuho her nuclear powers, this caused geysers. however, this also caused the Palanquin Ship to pop out of the ground, thus creating the scenario of the game. Kanako appears in both Sanae's Pointdevice/No-Death Clear ending and Sanae's Legacy Mode ending, making her the only character the protagonist meets in both of her endings in Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. In Sanae's Pointdevice/No Death Clear ending, Kanako reads a report written by Sanae about what happened on her trip (the report only being 80% true). Afterwards, Kanako started talking about Sagume Kishin. Kanako thought that if she was the sagume, then the lunarians are akin to gods. Kanako did some deep thinking for a while before realizing that Sanae has basically prevented the second coming of the Divine Emperor and deserves to be praised. In Sanae's Legacy Mode ending, Kanako can be seen training Sanae to become more skilled at dodging danmaku by throwing various bullets of different types at her. In the multiverse, she was controlled by Rin Satsuki to forcefully cause an incident by changing the season to fall. She was eventually defeated by Dr. Robotnik in the end of the incident. Kanako deeply regrets hurting Suwako while she was being controlled. Relationships Sanae Kochiya Sanae is a wind priestess that worships Kanako, and was part of the shrine's move to Gensokyo. Kanako mentioned in Symposium of Post-mysticism that Sanae herself can be referred to as one of the "gods" of the Moriya Shrine. Suwako Moriya Kanako and Suwako are the opposing gods of Moriya Shrine, but their profiles state that they share quite a few common interests and are actually pretty good friends. They do argue a lot, though, and Kanako still wears the snake-representing shimenawa to boast about the fact that she beat her. Utsuho Reiuji Kanako is the one who originally gave Utsuho her powers for her own end. At the moment, it seems she is keeping Utsuho working to produce nuclear energy underground in Former Hell. Dr. Robotnik Kanako seems to have known Robotnik for a while. If we think about Kanako’s goals to be a technology god, she could be getting help and advice from Robotnik. Nitori Kawashiro Like Robotnik, Kanako has also received help from Nitori to achieve her goals. But Nitori has helped Kanako with normal technology from the outside world. Quotes "I have no such intention. I just wish to help save your shrine. I just want to see more people gather at your shrine. I just want to free it from the clutches of the youkai." "Heh, how interesting. Gensokyo's humans sure are peculiar." "I can't help it if those who live here don't have faith in me." "A god must eliminate all who oppose their struggle for faith, one by one." "Experience this once, the raging soul of a god!"Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Villains